An enclosure of an existing electronic device, for example, a home terminal product such as a television, a set-top box, and a gateway, usually uses openings for heat dissipation. In daily use, lots of dust may enter an interior of the electronic device from the openings of the electronic device enclosure, so that an electronic component inside the electronic device gathers dust. If a large amount of dust is accumulated in the electronic component inside the electronic device for a long time, corrosion of the electronic component may be caused and problems such as a short circuit may occur, causing that a electronic product cannot work properly, and in a long run, a service life of the electronic product may further be affected.
As such, an existing enclosure uses openings for heat dissipation, and a problem occurs that a large amount of dust easily gets inside the enclosure.